1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, a system, and a display method, and more particularly to a display apparatus, a system and a display method in which plural videos are introduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is proposed a system in which videos are read out of an apparatus for storing plural videos taken in meetings or the like and are reproduced, so that an interesting video can be found. In this system, for example, a meeting video and a material relating to the meeting video are registered in a database, and the person in charge informs a person, who may be interested in the meeting video, of the existence of the meeting video by e-mail or the like.
The person who has received the e-mail extracts a file of the video and the material from the database by a personal computer or the like and confirms the content, and can judge whether or not the meeting video is interesting and whether or not it's worth to watch it. As patent documents related to such conventional technique, the following are proposed.
An apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-87725 stores still images used simultaneously with a video synchronously with the video, displays the still images together with the video, and the video and the still images are reproduced and displayed like they were actually performed in the past meeting, so that the content of the meeting can be reviewed.
An apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei6-153155 extracts only characteristic frames by a video processing and reproduces them in order to view the video quickly.
However, in the apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-87725, although the video and the still images can be reproduced and displayed like they were actually performed in the past meeting, in order to judge whether or not this meeting is interesting, the whole meeting video must be checked, and there has been a problem that in the case where there are many meetings, it takes time to find an interesting meeting.
The apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei6-153155 relates to a general image processing method in which only the characteristic frames are extracted by the image processing and are reproduced in order to quickly view one video, and it is impossible to find an interesting video from plural videos in a short time.